Tommy Stands up to Ariana
by celrock
Summary: Tommy stands up to Ariana, after she attacked Celrock for no reason, nearly crushing her spirit to pieces.


Author's Note: Yesterday, I witnessed the most horrible case of cyber bullying I've gone through in my entire life, and apparently, Zack's little rant last September didn't help matters, so I'm hoping Tommy can set these people straight this time, because I'm plumb sick of it! I had two options, screaming and throwing a tantrum on Audioboom, crossposting it to Twitter, like I tended to do back in the days before I embarked on the hobby of Fan Fiction, but seeing I've grown out of that method of expressing my anger, I'm going to resort to the method I prefer, writing a story, and rather than just, screaming and yelling, you'll see, that the way to handle people like this creep, is to stand up to them and show no mercy. Eventually, they'll get tired of being confronted publically for their unnecessary attacks, and leave us alone, because they're only going to get stood up to by these so called, beloved characters, if they continue to act this way. Also, because they left a review on chapter 1 of Driving Disaster, a story that takes place when the characters are teens, almost adults, after the cancelation of All Grown Up, I'm going to make them in the mid twenty's for this story, as if Tommy was born on 8/11/90, seeing it's 1/23/16, that would technically, make him nearly 24-and-a-half-years-old in real time.

Tommy Stands up to Ariana

Summary: Tommy stands up to Ariana, after she attacked Celrock for no reason, nearly crushing her spirit to pieces.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, and for purposes of this story, Ariana is an OC, though that's what the guest reviewer responsible for this mess called themselves. Also, any other OC's I don't own, belong to their respective owners.

It was late on a Friday night, when twenty-four-and-a-half-year-old Tommy was sitting at the bar, sipping on his fifth drink, about ready to order his sixth. He had just started back at college for the spring semester at MCLA, trying to get back into the swing of things, when he received a knock earlier that day at his dorm room door. It was Celrock, and from what he could tell, she was in distress. Tommy asked her what was wrong, to which Celrock responded with the whole story of how Ariana attacked her and her work on Fan Fiction. This of course, made Tommy furious, but he assured Celrock that if he ever got his hands on Ariana, he'd set her straight. Little did he know he would have his opportunity later that day.

Needing some time out of the college, Tommy took a walk down the street to the local pub, wearing a black hoody, blue jeans, and white sneakers, as it was quite cold for a winter day in January. He arrived at the bar, where they were blasting music from various artists, including several old favorites from a band he use to enjoy as a preteen, The Sulky Boys. Hearing those songs as he drank his first three screwdrivers, a mudslide, and now working on his first margarita, reminded him of that time when he and his friends got his brother Dil to make inventions for them to sell, so they could afford tickets to go see them in concert. But besides having that flashback, he thought about his brief meeting with Celrock earlier that day. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, was seeing friends of his picked on, and he only hoped he'd get a chance to show Ariana no mercy.

A little while later, after the bar was full, a tall, slender girl with golden blond curly hair, wearing a tight white blouse, dark purple mini skirt, and black high heals wandered into the bar. She walked up to the bartender, and showed him her ID.

"Ah, Ariana, how nice to see you again. What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"I'd like a margarita please, on the rock, with no salt." Ariana replied, taking her ID back from the man, and putting it up in her purse.

"Sure! It's coming right up, though I should warn you, we're pretty crowded tonight." Said the bartender, pointing to the rows of seats out in the bar.

Ariana turned and saw where the bartender was pointing, noticing there was one seat open across from a guy in his mid twenties with dark purple hair, wearing a black hoody, who appeared to be sipping on a margarita. Thinking they might be able to strike up some casual conversation, Ariana took a seat across from the guy, when she noticed who he was.

"Oh, hello Tommy." Said Ariana.

"Huh?" Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb with me, you're Tommy Pickles, the famous baby who got his start on Rugrats so many years ago, then went on to do All Grown Up at age ten, and now, nearly twenty-five years later, looks like Nickelodeon may be considering a revival of your series, along with several others. They're even considering making a movie to star all of you guys in it together." Said Ariana.

Tommy shook his head, as he took the last sip of his margarita.

"Excuse me." Tommy said, as he got up from the table, and went to order his next drink, a Pink Squirl. He got his drink, as well as Ariana's margarita, and brought them back to the table. Once he was seated, the two of them silently sipped on their drinks for a few minutes, before one of them spoke up.

"Uh, your name isn't, Ariana, is it?" Tommy asked.

"Why yes, it is!" Ariana replied.

Tommy's expression changed from a smile to a frown, when he realized who he was talking to.

"Wait a minute, you're hnot the woman who attacked Celrock, are you?" Tommy asked.

"Celrock? Who's Celrock?" Ariana asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly who Celrock is. This town isn't all that big, and Celrock came to my dorm room at school today, crying her eyes out because you nearly crushed her spirit. Now, I wanna hear everything you had to say to Celrock." Demanded Tommy, his face looking angrier than ever.

Ariana took a deep breath, as a lump formed in her chest. She gulped, then spoke up.

"Look, what goes on between me and Celrock is none of your business, but I ran into her on Fan Fiction and I am bothered by her presence. As a result of how I feel towards this person, here's what I had to say to her. Note that I responded to the first chapter on her story, Driving Disaster, that story that took place back when you were fifteen-years-old, and you got into that skateboarding accident that left you blind. I told her this. See, this story proves what your flaw is. Celrock, whenever something bad happens to u, u like to pretend that its everyone elses fault. It's no one else's fault that you're blind. Dont turn a beloved character into some fucking blind depressed teen. Life doesn't work that way." Ariana said, before Tommy interrupted her.

Tommy's face turned red with anger, as he faced towards Ariana, an angry expression on his face. He slammed his fist on the table and began his response.

"Listen Ariana, I'll start by saying, thank you for calling me beloved, that's probably the nicest thing you're gonna hear out of my mouth all evening, so I'd hold on to that thought if I were you, as I'm drunk and I'm mad, and when you get me drunk and mad, well, I warn you, it's not going to be pretty. Now, let me tell you a little something about life. I've been around for twenty-four-and-a-half years, and I'm gonna start by saying this. Celrock does not pretend to blame others when something's wrong. Whatever gave you that idea, well, it's bull shit! Yeah, that's right, it's bull shit. And, think it's out of character for me to swear, I don't wanna hear it. I'm drunk, I'm mad, and I'm not gonna take it no more! And another thing. It is fuckin' life you fuckin' moron. So what if I lost my sight and went through a period of depression nearly nine years ago now. At least Celrock has the decency to portray me in her stories as a real person, who has flaws and issues, not some mary sunshine, like what half of the other people who write for my character as a teen and an adult do out here on this website. If you're gonna go pick on somebody about how I'm portrayed in a story, go pick on one of those people, who portrays me as being perfect. I'm a bit too intoxicated to think of any specific ones to name off right now, but there's plenty of them out there. Leave Celrock alone!" Tommy snapped.

"Oh yeah? Well you don't know Celrock as well as you think." Ariana replied.

"I think I know her a bit better than you do, and I'd like to hear everything else you had to say to her." Tommy demanded, as he took another sip of his Pink Squirl.

Ariana took a sip of her margarita before continuing.

"Well, tell Celrock to please get off this damn site and spend some time with real people. You're writing stories about fucking babies. What the fuck kind of normal person does that?" Ariana asked.

Tommy was even more enraged at this point, as his face grew red.

"First of all Ariana, who are you to tell Celrock anything. She's not gonna get off this site just because you told her to do so. And as for your comment about babies, must I remind you that we were all babies at one time? Even you? We all start out as babies, and it is not stupid for Celrock or anybody else to write for us as babies. Heck, that's how we were introduced in the first place. I was a baby when Celrock discovered me back in 1993, so I guess if you think she's not normal for writing about us as babies, then I guess you feel that way about the people who created me? And no, I'm not talking about my mom and dad, Stu and Didi, and my dad already gets enough grief from my uncle Drew towards his funky inventions, don't give him grief about producing the spirm that brought me into this world. I'm talking about Alene and Gabor. They're the ones who created me in the first place, if you really want to point fingers at anyone, go point it at them, not at Celrock, because she did nothing wrong, really." Said Tommy.

"What do you know? You're just a fictional character." Muttered Ariana.

"I may be fictional, but in the land of Fan Fiction, and to Celrock, I am as real as her upstairs neighbor, or the people walking on the street outside her apartment building, and if there's one thing I can't stand, is when my fans and friends are ridiculed." Protested Tommy.

"Ok, ok, I understand that, but what you also don't know, is that I also told Celrock this. I read your profile before u updated it, too. Every single thing that you consider bad that's happened to u u had an excuse for. If someone angers u u dont ever consider their side of the story because you're too busy thinking about yourself. I mean, think about it. every time you actually have to pay for your damn actions (hem, a bunch of shit,) ur excuse is "i was angry" instead of "i was wrong when i did that and i'm sorry." u don't even try to apologize to other people but u want them to apologize to you. wat kind of human being are u? Stop being so rude and maybe more people will like u. And when u read this you're probably gonna think that the whole world is against u and start crying or throw some shit, won't u? of course u will. You're celrock." Continued Ariana.

"Hold it right there." Protested Tommy, putting his hand up in front of his face, signaling Ariana to stop.

"First of all, you should know that Celrock did come to me crying her eyes out today, and it's thanks to people, that's right, rude, insensitive people like you, that she acted in this manner. I mean, listen to yourself. You're throwing a tantrum about a Fan Fiction story. Aren't there better things to do with your time? The way you're acting right now, is only making you look bad, not Celrock. Yeah, maybe Celrock has not owned up to all of her mistakes in the past, but who are you to talk? You don't even know Celrock, you're just making assumptions, all because you don't like her stories, or the fact that she exists. Why don't you get to know a person before going and ranting about them. If anybody needs to get off of Fan Fiction and go make some real friends with some real people, it's you Ariana. You're the one who needs a good lesson in the real world for a few days, and you'll learn that there's more to a person than this negative profile that you seem to be dreaming up here. I happen to know that Celrock is a very good person. Sure, she has her flaws, but we all do, it doesn't make her a horrible person, even if you claim she is. She's going to school to get her Bachelor's Degree, something that a lot of blind people never make it to in their lives. Some of them, or at least from what I've heard from Celrock, as she's told me about some of her friends she made outside of Fan Fiction, have barely gotten their Associate's, if even that. She has a black belt in Karate, she's very talented when it comes to singing and playing the piano, and she's not afraid to express how she feels when somebody makes her mad, because she's learned a thing from me over the years. She's learned to be brave, bold, and to stick up for herself. She's given some advice to what few friends she does have on this site, and those friends appreciate her for that. And to think she's selfish is an insult. If she were really as rude and selfish as you claim her to be, do you think people like Boris Yeltsin, DemonAloisTrancy, Nairobi-harper, Sovietlollipop, and Olaughlinhunter would still be her friends? Of course not. She's a very friendly person, with a lot of great ideas, a big imagination, and I truly believe she's done an excellent job on the stories she's released. So who are you to talk? Stop making assumptions and get to know a person before going around and judging them." Said Tommy.

Ariana just rolled her eyes and shook her head, before she cleared her throat and continued her little speel.

"Celrock is a good for nothing bitch that should be burned at the steak and you know it." Grumbled Ariana.

"She is not! And if you keep this up, I may have to get physical with you. I've had three screwdrivers, not to be confused with the one I use to pick the lock on my playpen with as a toddler, a mudslide, a margarita, and now, I'm working on my first Pink Squirl of the evening, and I'm pretty drunk right now. Don't make me breethe down your neck." Protested Tommy, as he took another sip of his Pink Squirl.

"Oh? Well did you see the review she left on HazelNutSwirl's latest story? Here's what I had to say about that to her. You were really rude on your hazelnut review. I mean what da fuck? Once again u brought up yourself and how stuff people have done in the past has hurt you and you kept it as a really fucking long and useless review. I mean goddamn!" Continued Ariana.

Tommy cleared his throat.

"Yes, I did see that, and once again, you're pointing fingers. I understand you're entitled to your own opinion, but here's how I see it. Celrock was only trying to sympathize with HazelNutSwirl, showing her that she's not the only one to go through life with problems. She was also proud of her for coming forward and telling us all out here on Fan Fiction what was going on with her. You see Ariana, ever since Celrock was little, she has had people walk out of her life, without a trace, dating back to when she was just a little girl. Even helpers in school, aids, I believe they're called, would leave her without a trace. Adults for crying out loud, and before you start pointing fingers and claim it was because Celrock threw a hissy fit, you're wrong. She was just as nice as she could be to them, and they still treated her like garbage. It's not polite to jump off the face of the planet and not tell anybody about it, and it's a huge pet pieve of Celrock's, just as people being rude to my friends, is a huge pet pieve of mine. I didn't like it when the Junkfood Kid picked on Balinda, I couldn't stand the countless times my cousin Angelica picked on my best friend for life, Chuckie, and here I sit, nearly twenty-five-years-old, and once again, one of my biggest fans, who it's thanks to her, along with several others, that my TV show got as big as it did, getting me a balloon in the Thanksgiving parade and a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, well, all you can do, is sit here, and point fingers? And who are you to sit here and talk on HazelNutSwirl's behalf? If she had a problem with Celrock's review on that story, she could have confronted Celrock herself, but no. You have the utter decency, to be the cold hearted person you are, and gripe on her behalf. Seriously, what Celrock has to say about HazelNutSwirl's story in a review is none of your business!" Tommy shouted, as the entire bar went silent, several people turning to stare in their direction.

Ariana noticed this, blushing with embarrassment, but seeing that she had several witnesses, she knew there was no escape for her now.

"And don't get me started on Nairobi-harper. Here's what I had to say to Celrock about that. And i saw what happened with that nairobi-harper bitch. As i said, she's a bitch, but what u made her do on her fourth of july story was fucking ridiculous. u made her apologize because u took something the wrong way, from what i saw. all that the bitch was asking for was for u to stop leaving her with a shitload of messages. next time just listen. don't make her publicly apologize. did u publicly apologize ever or even feel sorry for that radio shack shit and all the other shit? i dont think u did." Ariana continued.

"First of all, don't you ever, call Nairobi-harper a bitch. She's one of the greatest people I know, not to mention, it's thanks to her OC Rosie, that I developed my first childhood crush as a toddler. Secondly, once again, you're speaking on Nairobi-harper's behalf. I'll have you know that she and Celrock have since, worked out their differences with that whole fiasco, and she did apologize to Nairobi-harper for her little outburst, in private I might add, so you'd better stop it right now! And again, stop making assumptions. At the time when Celrock was involved in Internet radio, not Radio Shack, get your terminology straight why don't you, well, she honestly thought she wasn't doing no harm. It was everyone else who had a problem with her from the first day she ever embarked on that hobby, right up until the bitter end. Or at least that's what Celrock told me, and I've been too busy with Fan Fiction and college, not to mention, starting a relationship with my current girlfriend Silvia Weller to be bothered to go find out those people in Internet radio's side of the story, but from what I've gathered from Celrock, some of those people were no better than she was, bashing her in public, being mean to her, making fun of her, encouraging her to throw tantrums on the air because they thought it was funny, when it really wasn't, and getting on her last nerve about several things. I don't know if you know any of the people she knew from the Internet radio community, but I really don't care. My point is, you're only making yourself look like a fool, bringing up every past flaw of Celrock's, all because you don't like her stories. Why are you even reading her stories if you don't like them? In fact, why are you even out here at all?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." Ariana replied.

"Really? You don't know? Is that all you can say? Tell me something else I don't know." Tommy demanded, banging his fist on the table, splattering a little bit of their drinks on to the table.

"Ok, ok, Driving Disaster wasn't the only story I checked out of Celrock's, I also checked out her story, Zack and Kimi's First Argument too, and here's what I had to say about that. And your "zack and kimi's argument" story was really just about your biased opinion on angelica. angelica is fucking nicer than zack. zack is a smart-ass who has no role but to be perfect in your stories. he has like two fucking flaws because he's based on your nephew. only base characters on people if u actually know how to do it correctly." Continued Ariana.

"Once again, you've proven to know nothing. You know Celrock's nephew just about as well as Celrock herself. You've never met Zack in real life, so who are you to talk about how she portrays an OC in her story. And, Zack is one of my very good friends. Ok, so he's not my best friend, that role is reserved for Chuckie, but he's a very good friend, and let me tell you, he is nothing like Angelica. Believe me, I've met people in my lifetime who are far worse than Angelica, Josh, Timmy Mcnulty, and Reggie Greenfield just to name a few. And then there was Coco, that mean lady in Paris who nearly married my best friend's dad when we were little, and Zack is nothing in comparison to them. And yes, I'll admit, Angelica does have her good points, but must I remind you that I am her cousin, and Angelica is family to me, while to Zack, she's not exactly family? Zack was the smartest out of all of us when we were little, and it really hurt his feelings when Angelica would call him dumb. The only reason why I never stepped in and defended Angelica for him was he usually stepped in and did it himself. And as for being like me, I know when someone tries to be my clone, went through it with this kid named Trevor when I was in middle school, after Zack moved away to Wheeling for a few years, around the same time Chuckie and Kimi were busy at work on some family tree projects for their history class, and Kimi grew obsessed with learning about her Japanese heritage. This new kid named Trevor moved to town, and to become his friend, he tried to copy everything I did. I finally had enough with the cloning act, and made a compromise with him that if he laid off the cloning act, I'd be his first official friend. Now, I think if Zack were like that, I would have discovered it way before then, seeing we knew each other ever since I was nearly two-years-old and battling the Gray Plague. So again, who are you to talk? You just find joy in angering people, and I'd like to barf all over you at this moment." Said Tommy angrily.

Ariana just started laughing at Tommy's remark.

"Oh, you think it's funny? Well I don't think it's very funny at all." Said Tommy.

"Oh really?" Ariana asked.

"Yeah, really. Come on, did you tell Celrock anything else? Cuz if you did, well, you're gonna pay for your actions." Said Tommy.

Ariana looked around the bar, all eyes were on them at that very moment.

"Ok, here's the rest of what I had to say to Celrock. Also u were really rude to ug in "ask the dynamic trio" all because they told u the truth. Your stories are shit. Your personality is shit. just complete fucking bullshit. I'm glad that someone had u remove that cuz it was fuckign rude. u dont fight fire with fire. it just goes to show how immature u really are. You treat fanfiction like its your fucking life. it shouldn't be. As i said earlier, get off the fucking internet and make more than two friends in life. I'm not a professional writer, but... this story is real bad. are u seeing your grammar errors? u dont fucking use synonyms! all your words are the same! for a 30 year old, u have some damn bad writing gurl. Honestly though, you're such a rude person. Get over it. You're 30 years old. Learn to be a better person. You're gonna go on hurting people in life and then you're gonna stay a bitter person because u dont wanna learn from your mistakes. u like to blame other people. Lol I'd like u to give me one time in life when you've apologized for something and not been mad about it. I'm serious. You need to learn not to get mad when you're told the truth. Accept it. You're a shitty person. Start learning how to apologize for your actions and not react so strongly and start defending yourself when others want apologies. Actually try to learn. okay?" Ariana asked.

"Are you quite finished?" Tommy asked.

"Yes sir." Ariana muttered.

"Good, because I've had enough to hear. Why don't you grow up and leave Celrock alone. It's obvious that you don't like her, and have a problem with her stories, but you have no right to ridicule her the way you did. I mean, seriously, you're sitting here, telling her to apologize, when you're the one who needs to grow up and apologize, or better yet, why don't you keep your mouth shut if you don't have anything nice to say to people. And as for Celrock being mad about what you had to say? She has every damn right to be mad. What you said hurt her feelings, and you know what else? You hurt my feelings too, I'm just too much of a man to break down and cry about it, rather, I'm gonna get tough, and after what I've heard tonight, I'm going to do to you what I did nearly twenty-four years ago to that little girl Prudence on the playground." Said Tommy, as he pulled a stick of bubble gum out of his pocket.

He unwrapped it and stuck a piece in his mouth. After he chewed for a few minutes, he blew a bubble, aiming at Ariana's face, which wasn't too hard for him to find, as with being totally blind, he could smell the strong odor of alcohol on her breath. Soon, Ariana was covered in bubble gum, all in her hair and her face, as the thirty-year-old girl started to cry.

"I'm sorry to make you cry, but you needed to be taught a lesson." Said Tommy, who raised his glass half full of Pink Squirl, pouring the rest of its contents on to Ariana, giving her a pink stain on her white blouse.

"My blouse!" Ariana cried.

"Sorry, but I warned you what would happen if you hurt my friends. You don't like to see Celrock so mad, then keep your mouth shut, you understand me? And if I ever hear of you picking on Celrock ever again, I'll see my next attempt at physical harm on you is much worse than this time was. I want you to go home and take a good look at yourself in the mirror, and ask yourself, if you like the person you see staring back at you, cuz if you've learned anything tonight, don't judge others, and maybe what you're telling these other people, you should be telling yourself. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. With that, I rest my case." Tommy continued, but by this point, Ariana had stood up, and was starting to walk out of the building, just as several other people started throwing wine glasses and silverware at her.

The food fight continued, until it got so outrageous, that the bartender called the cops, arriving at the scene of the crime.

"What's going on here?" An officer asked, as two Police men entered the bar.

"A food fight, and apparently, the woman being attacked is at ffault for emotionally abusing somebody named Celrock, who from what I gathered, she hardly knows, she's just being rude for no reason, just to make trouble for people, causing Tommy, one of my other customers here, along with several others, to grow really agitated." The bartender explained.

One cop cornered Ariana in a corner, while the other cop approached her.

"Is it true that you're emotionally abusing people?" One of the police officers asked.

"Yes sir." Ariana admitted.

At this point, Tommy walked up behind the cops, tapping one of them on the shoulder. The second officer turned around.

"What's your name sir?" The officer asked Tommy.

"Tommy Pickles." Tommy replied.

"And is it true that this woman is emotionally abusing people?" The officer asked.

"Yes, she's been putting on an act of cyber bullying." Tommy replied.

While one officer questioned Tommy, the other one questioned Ariana, until it was confirmed that Ariana was the culprit, eventually getting handcuffed and taken away in a Police car. Once she was gone, everyone in the bar circled around Tommy, cheering him on for his heroic victory. As the victory party went on, Celrock, wearing a long blue coat, her eyes red from crying, stumbled into the bar. Tommy recognized her low sobs over the crowd's cheering and called for her to come over. The bartender also noticed what was going on, and came over as well.

"Tommy, what's going on here?" Celrock asked through her tears.

"Well Celrock, to make a long story short, you don't have to worry about Ariana, they're putting her away for good." Tommy explained.

Celrock beamed with delight, as she gave Tommy, who was quite tipsy on his feet at this point, from having so much to drink, a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you. You've not only inspired me to be brave, strong, and optimistic over the years, but you've proven tonight to be a hero. Thank you for standing up to that Ariana person, she seriously, needed to learn a lesson from you, and I hope she learned her lesson, and leaves me alone." Said Celrock.

"I hope so too, but if not, just come to me, I'll see she gets what she deserves. You're a good person Celrock, no matter what Ariana or anybody else says, and you don't deserve to be treated in that manner." Said Tommy, who's words were starting to get slurred.

"Uh, Tommy, how much did you have to drink tonight?" Celrock asked.

"He ordered six drinks." Replied the bartender.

"I think I'd better get you home." Said Celrock, as she led Tommy to the door.

"Don't worry about me, I can get myself home." Tommy replied.

Celrock turned to him with a stirn look on her face.

"Tommy, you're drunk, you may have performed a heroic act, but I'm not gonna let my hero get hurt in the night, due to a bit of intoxication. And if anyone asks, I'm not doing this to prove anything to that Ariana bitch. Yeah, I'm not going to prove nothing to her, because she doesn't know me and just, makes mean ugly assumptions about everyone she meets just to put the world at war. I'm doing it because I care about you Tommy, and want to see that you get home safely." Said Celrock, as she grabbed Tommy's arm and left the bar.

They hurried back to his dorm in Berkshire Towers on the MCLA campus, as a cold north wind had picked up, causing their teeth to chatter. Once they returned, Celrock helped Tommy change into his pajamas, and get him settled into bed, where he fell asleep immediately, upon hitting the pillow.

"Goodnight Tommy, thank you." Whispered Celrock, as she turned out his light, and closed the door.

The End

Author's Note: Well there you have it, once again, having to write another story to defend myself, because as you probably saw, this particular guest crushed my spirits. I mean, really! They stooped so low to more or less, ridicule me as a person! I wouldn't be surprised if deep down, they wish I had never been born. Which brings me to my next point. After what I went through yesterday and during the wee hours of this morning emotionally, I'm sorry, but I'll never accept guest reviews again, nor will I ever be reading any guest reviews anymore, whether it's a good, or a bad, guest review. As from here on out, when receiving the little email on Fan Fiction that a new review was posted to one of my stories, if it says that a new guest review was posted, to please go into my account and moderate the review, that's as far as I'm going to read, and I'm going to skip down to the checkboxes on the moderate page, checking the delete checkbox, getting rid of the message, once and for all, not ever bothering to read the comments, because seems all people use the guest review feature for is for a form of abuse, and I'm plumb tired of it! So from now on, if you wish to review my story, you MUST have a Fan Fiction account, and be logged in when reviewing. And if your review is just as hurtful as the guest one that was spoken about in this story, I will be reporting you to the cops, so if you don't have anything nice to say about my stories, or me personally, then keep your big, fat ass of a mouth shut, because I will not stand for it. Don't like to see me angry? Don't attack me and make me angry in the first place. It's that simple, really. Learn to do that and leave me the fuck alone. And to anybody who cares, more stories, coming soon, and hopefully, my next story won't be nearly as violent and painful as this one was in my opinion. To that Ariana bitch and everybody else who's been rude to me out here, I hope all of you, rot in Hell, because seriously, that's, where all of you, belong.


End file.
